This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Opportunistic human viruses and their simian counterparts are similar in their genetic makeup and induce a similar spectrum of diseases in their immunosuppressed hosts. Experimental lentivirus infection in rhesus macaques is widely recognized as the most important animal model for AIDS-related research and there is an urgent need to expand breeding programs to meet future AIDS vaccine and pathogenesis research program demands. The objective of this project is to enhance infrastructure for AIDS-related research in nonhuman primates by developing an expanded definition SPF Indian rhesus macaque breeding colony to support research focused on AIDS-related opportunistic infections. The Center's current population of expanded SPF rhesus macaques will be increased to a target population of 100 adult breeder females by annually recruiting 10 extensively screened juvenile females from the Center's SPF Indian rhesus macaque resource and retaining female offspring. Specific aims include: 1) establishing and managing an expanded SPF Indian-origin rhesus macaque breeding colony free of cytomegalovirus, rhadinovirus, lymphocryptovirus, Cercopithecine herpesvirus 1, simian virus 40, simian T lymphotropic virus 1, D type simian retroviruses, simian immunodeficiency virus and spumaretrovirus (foamy) infections;2) maintenance of colony genetic diversity and major histocompatibility complex (MHC) typing for selected class I and II alleles;3) purchase of 100 Chinese rhesus macaques to develop a Chinese rhesus macaque breeding colony that will supply research animals to Center research programs that do not require animals with an Indian genetic background;4) renovation of 4,030 sq. ft. of shell space to provide indoor group housing and support areas separate from other macaques to protect the expanded SPF colony;and 5) purchase and installation of additional outdoor Shelter Group Housing modules to provide adequate housing for rhesus macaques produced in the U42-supported SPF AIDS Research Breeding Colony.